Xianxia Version0.1
Version 0.1 Additional Info: (Basic build) * Added Soulforce (truly crude way but when fully bloomed will be something similar to mana for all wuxia related stuff) * Added 2 new spells that can be learnt and used . one white and one black (there are 2 more and their can be learnt now aswell but their not doing anything atm and will be fully implemented in future mod versions) * Rearranged Areas, Places menu (First to make it less confusing and make space for upcoming new explorable areas. Other menu just for the sake of been less chaotic looking.) * Rearranged slightly camp menu (no it’s not my whimp I just will add 1 more button there aside Soulforce for building more stuff with using wood and stones ^^) * Renamed Tank and Tank2 perks to Refined Body I and Tank I respectively. * Tank I adds now 3 not 1 hp per tou point. * Renamed Regeneration and Regeneration 2 to Regeneration I and II. Also now without starting NG+ Regeneration II perk is unaccesable. * Nerfed slightly HP regeneration from almost all sources and capped it at max 2% per battle turn or 4% per hour. Each NG+ tier rising this limit by 1%/2% * Renamed Iron Fist perk to Iron Fist I. * Added many new perks: Advanced Endurance, Advanced Self.Control, Demonic Desire I, Draconic Lungs, Grand Archmage, Grey Archmage, Inhuman Desire I, Mana Affinity I, Mind over Body I, Superior Endurance, Superior Self.Control. * Added 4 higher ranks for 3 lvl.up perks: Iron Fists, Refined Body and Tank (each unlockable in higher NG+ tiers up to NG++++) * Changed slightly effects of perks: Archmage, Channeling, Mage, Spellpower. * Each lvl adding 5 to max fatigue. * Some of the new perks can rise max lust. * Slight adjusted amount of added max lust for Improved Self.Control perk. * All mobs/bosses got now bonus lust value (from 5 up to 30 for Lethice and 50/200 for pure/corrupted Marae. * Added ring that rise max fatigue and slight buffed HP ring. * Added 6 perks from Job perks line: Archer, Guardian, Munchkin, Seducer, Sorcerer, Warrior. * Many of the current perks have now req. one having of the Job perks (aside Munchkin which req. in turn having high enough lvl and all other Job perks buyed ^^) No worry figure out which perk need which Job perk won’t be so hard and it will give some feeling of having RPG elements now too :D * Max libido can exceed 100 now. * Demon.morphs got new additional bonus to current ones: +10 max libido. * Dragon.morph now req. 6 pts in racial score and adding +5 to Str and Spe, +10 to Int and +20 to Tou * Large dragon wings or 2 paris of dragon horns 12+ long counts as 2 pts toward racial score, each of dragon breath perks and draconic lungs perk count as 1 point toward racial score. * Dragonbreath perk changed name to Dragon fire breath, also added new Dragon ice breath and Draconic Lungs perks (first giving ice base breath and gained the same way like fire version of the perk, other giving 3 times stronger dragon breath attacks) * Cost and dmg output of dragon breath attacks has been rised (since they supposed to be ultimate lat resort attacks why keep them so low powered ^^) * Kitsune now req. 6 pts. in racial socre and giving .2 Str, +2 Spe, +5 Int at 1 tail to .10 Str, +10 Spe, +25 Int at 9 tails * Having 9 tails adds now 3 pts to racial score, having one of perks for 9 tails (pure/corrupted version) adds 1 point to racial score. There is also Hoshi no tama perk that giving 1 to racial score but it isn’t fully implemented yet. * Large bat wings count as 2 pts toward demon score just like large bee wings adds 2 to bee score. * Possesing shark traits lowers now harpy score (so no more possible to be siren and harpy morph at the same time) * A suprise...PC can become manticore.morph now but req. whole 6 pts in racial score (not tested this one morph so may be wonky still) and it also giving stat bonuses for this: +5 to Str, Tou, Int and +15 to Spe * Now starting NG+ will add max lust to monster equaly to their base bonus lust values (so for ex. +5 max lust will be +10 max lust in NG+ and +15 in NG++) * Stat bonuses from racial scores also scale with each NG+ (yup takin Lizard.morph as example . their +10 to max INt will became +20 to max Int in NG+, then +30 in NG++) * Stat bonuses from job perks also scale with each NG+ game like racial bonuses (I know PC will be OP but in new versions of mod I will be gradualy adding enemies that would make PC reconsider who is truly OP here ^^) * Added Bow Shooting perk: yup now the more arrows PC shoot the less fatigue will use on each (well sadly Iron Man perk will no longer work but still with full upgraded perk bow usage will be cheaper than it was before (from 12.5 to 10) ^^ * Rearrange combat menu slightly (it looking a little bit more tits.ish now) so PC can right away use bow instead first picking P. Specials menu. * Few new achievements. * It’s possible now to buy Nail Box...one will ask why? ofc to store more than 200 nails now (ahh and ofc nails amount is stored now in it own flag like wood or stones) * Building wall segemns now is slight cheaper (just 80 nails and wood) but it also cost 10 stones and instead of 5 we can build 10 segements. * No worry about Imp skulls. Now we can put them on walls right after 1st of 10 segments is built (desc in camp is adjusted and well it isn’t 10 skulls per wall segment but it’s only 7 per segment untill 6th after which it increase to 10 more with each new segment until 10th when it jump to max aka 100 (9 segments can keep 75 skulls)) * Each of main storyline dungeons enemies got buffed (enemies in 1st dung are around lvl 10.12, 2nd 20.24 and 3rd 30.40 lvl) * Added in stats page counted for nails, wood, stones. * Few more under the hood changes I’m atm forgeting ._.'